


Fishy

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [21]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has evening cooking duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishy

**"I thought you might have some advice to give on how to be insensitive."**  
  
"Why do I have to do the cooking tonight?" Luke asked as he stared down at the pile of raw fish and a copy of the sushi recipe. Tear looked up from polishing her staff and sighed. "It's not like I even know how to make anything edible."  
  
"Everyone needs to take a turn, Luke," she said as she folded the rag she had been using and put it away. "If you still need help making something edible, I don't mind showing you how again –"  
  
"All right, Tear's cooking!" Luke stepped quickly back from the fish. "This'll be almost as good as the maids at home!"  
  
"Luke!" Tear got to her feet and brandished her weapon. "If that's how you feel you can do it by yourself."  
  
"Tear -!"  
  
"Very smooth, Luke." Jade said, spreading his arms wide. He opened his mouth to continue, but Luke cut him off before he had the chance to do so.  
  
"Oh, like you're any better?" Luke crossed his arms and gave Jade a look. The Malkuthian looked down and adjusted his glasses. After a moment, the red head seated himself on a log near the fire.  
  
"Colonel, you're just going to let him get away with that?" Anise said, jumping up and down and shaking her head.  
  
Jade looked up with a smile. "I'm afraid shooting fish in a barrel is too easy for my taste."  
  
"JADE!"


End file.
